Second Chances
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Clary goes to a boarding school called the Institute because of her dark and messed up past. Little does she knows that this past will catch up with her in the most unexpected place: the arms of Jace Wayland, the obnoxious and golden broken boy with whom she would like to forget. All mundane, tries to keep TMI biggest plots, will suffer a change of rating.
1. Clary

"_Holly crap_."

As she looked at the Institute, Clary couldn't help but shiver. She had been expecting some crappy, old and decrypted building for it used to be a Church two hundreds years ago, but in front of her only stood a beauty of architecture. Her fingers itched to draw it, to draw every corner, every shadow, every glass-window that she could see. Every now and then, Clary could distinguish that some restoration had been done, but it only brought more charm to the building, giving it a atemporal dimension.

"Man, you're really going to go _there_?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"I wouldn't go in here! Even for a million bucks! Looks like it's going to swallow your soul! Creepyyyy"

Clary looked at her best friend Simon, shock written all over her face. How could he not see the perfect beauty that was standing in front of them? Okay he always had been an anti-conformist -his shirts could testify of that-, but there was so much you could deny when perfection was just in front of you.

"So are we moving along, or are you going to drool over the building until tomorrow?"

"Let's go. There's a club awaiting for us"

"Your Mom' ..."

"Is not here and does not need to know. "

Clary saw her friend internally deliberate and then Simon sighed, indicating her that she had won the argument before it even started. That was the thing between the two of them, often they wouldn't even need words to explain themselves toward the other because they knew each other so well.

"You know, it's like my last night of freedom, and I actually want to spend it with you doing something ..."

"Wild?"

"Exactly!"

"Let's go then."

On those words, they left the facade of the magnificent building and headed to to the club Pandemonium. Clary felt like she wasn't getting that wild after all, Pandemonium wasn't a club really hype, but more of a 'all age' club. And anyway, it wasn't like her mother would be able to actually ground her because Clary was going to be stuck in the Institute starting the next day to her Mom's wishes.

Clary let her mind wonder and she remembered how mad she had been when her mother told me about it, it had been as if she had stolen a piece of Clary's life and threw it back to her face when she least expected it. Not the Institute part, but the part of why she was sent there in the first place. Now that Clary was thinking of it, she thought that her life couldn't get any weirder.

She had learned a few days ago that she had a father. Well, of course she had a father, everyone had one, but she learned that he was very much alive unlike what she had been led to believe her whole life. And in addition to that, she had an ex '_boy-friend_' who had been toying with her whole being. He was actually the reason why she was now taking self-defense classes, even though she didn't believe it would really be useful if he ever came back, she knew that her ridiculous height and weight weren't playing in her favor. But she wanted to be optimistic and so she kept on telling herself that it was a start and that he'd think twice next time, if there ever would be a next time.

As for her father, apparently he was bad news. But Clary didn't want to put him in that jar yet because she didn't want to judge a she I knew nothing about. And it wasn't like her Mom would tell her anything about him. Except that he was bad news.

Even though she didn't formulate it out loud, Clary was putting a lot of hopes upon her arrival at the Institute. It was a way for her to have a fresh new start, a way to take this as a second chance and to make the best out of it.

"Claryyyyyy! Zoning out again?"

"Sorry. You were saying?

"I was wondering about your 'getting wild' thing. I mean it's not like you at all little miss Invisible. "

"Let's just say that I want to have at least lived a little before going back to the Hell hole that is high school. "

"Especially in _THIS_ 'high school'!"

Simon was not really found of Clary going to the Institute. She didn't really know why, it wasn't like they would not be able to hang out on weekends. Sure she would be trapped in this boarding school five days a week, but it was the 21st century! Phones, Skype, apps and stuffs were made to help in these situation.

He could have come with Clary, she knew that her Mom wouldn't have mind pulling more strings for him to get in, but when Clary tried to mention the very idea of it to Simon, he literally refused. Well, more like he freaked out! And he never even told Clary why. Who was behind childish now?

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

When they arrived in front of the club, and they surprisingly saw that there was no line. This intrigued Clary, because even though it was Sunday night and all, Pandemonium was still DE club. As they made their way in, she noticed a boy with striking blue hair. He was ... handsome. He was all dressed in black, with a bit of eyeliner surrounding his eyes, which made his hazelnut eyes pop.

As he glanced in Clary's direction, she blushed, realizing that she was staring, and so she started to dance to the beat, trying to be seductive like in the movies (and failing miserably). The boy started moving toward her, giving her butterflies of anticipation, when he suddenly noticed something behind Clary which made him frown.

She turned my head and she saw ... a goddess. She had to be : she was tall, had long raven hair, chocolate eyes, and CURVES (everything Clary was not). She was wearing a strapless white dress which was showing as much skin as it could without being vulgar ... Clary jealously thought that some girls were just Blessed by Angels while she ended up being the stupid unattractive herself! Talk about fair! The goddess made a discreet nod and went to the storage room. And when Clary glanced back at her blue stranger and saw him head to the storage room as well.

Once they were both in it, two guys followed them. A blond one and a dark haired one, both really tall. Without even knowing what came over her, Clary also went in the storage room, thinking that with three guys and one lonely girl, there was so much that could happen. As soon as she opened the room, she heard voices as if they were in a heated argument. The girl was saying :

"Let's just get rid of this scum. He's not worth it, and he will never tell us what we want to hear."

"Oh Izzy, I was just starting to have fun!"

The blond one was the one who had stated that, and then Clary realized that the blue haired guy was on his knees, held down by the dark haired one, who looked so much like the girl, Izzy, except he had blue eyes, blue like the Hawaiian ocean. And he looked like he couldn't be more bored, as if this situation didn't phase him the slightest in the world.

The blond one was ... gold if that was even possible. Skin and hair : he was pure gold. Clary just wished that people stopped being so handsome around her. Just for one second! She was in awe as she looked at the blond guy, when he suddenly raised his hand ...

"_No_!"

Before she realized what she was doing, Clary threw herself at his arm to hold him back as much as she could with her minute body. He looked at her in surprise and there again gold. Even his eyes were golden! Who in the world has freaking golden eyes? Angels? Elves? Cats? Doesn't matter, no human being has golden eyes.

"What are you?"

The dark haired boy asked, breaking all of them out of their astonishment. Clary was still recovering for literally seeing an Angel, and they seemed completely taken aback by her very presence in the room.

"A _girl_! Alec, can't you recognize a girl? The right question is not what but _who_."

He turned his eyes from Alec, back to Clary who was still holding his arm. His eyes sparkled of amusement and curiosity as they met Clary's green ones.

"So who are you?"

As if she would ever give her name to a total stranger. No matter how handsome he was, there were no way in Hell she would do that! Clary composed myself and let go of the blond's arm, straightening up before she turned to look at Alec. She looked at him as if he was a four years old to whom she had to teach the basics of social comportment.

"Let him go."

"_What_?"

"You heard me. You can't just go around and beat people, just for the fun of it!"

She saw Alec shockingly glance at the blond man behind her and then, she realized that the victim in question hadn't done or said a thing about his situation.

"And you man up! Don't be such a wuss and fight for yourself!"

"Little girl, I don't think you get what is happening here, so if you could just ... move along."

And then he signaled the door to Clary with a dismissive wave of the hand. She gasped at the rudeness of his demand and behavior, but she planted her feet in the floor, indicating him that she would not budge, when suddenly she heard the door opening and they all turned their heads to see our new intruder

"What's going on in here? This room isn't for costumers!"

The bouncer threw them out, threatening to ban them from the club definitively if they ever go in the storage room again. Clary quickly looked around trying to find Simon (that she had totally forgotten for a moment), when she heard that Izzy girl talk to the two other guys, the blue haired one having disappear into thin air as soon as they had been kicked out of the room.

"Man, I can't believe we got our plans screwed by a baby carrot ! Jace, we will never be able to know anything now! He probably ran to Seelie, and the bitch will get away with it!"

"No, she _won't_."

Clary glanced one last time at the trio. Angels, they must have been Angels. Fallen Angels, but still Angels. Jace,the blond guy, glanced over Clary, his eyes lingering a little bit longer on her, before disappearing with Izzy and Alec.

Clary searched for ten good minutes before she finally found Simon, who was chatting (more like flirting) with a pretty dark skinned girl who was a head taller than Clary (without heels). Clary walked over them and told Simon that she was heading home to avoid any yelling from her Mom.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

As she silently opened the front door of our apartment, Clary heard her Mom talking to someone in the living room. She checked the time on her phone and saw that it was 1:32 in the morning. Clary bit her lip, realizing that she was in so much trouble: tomorrow was a school day. She tried to creep noiselessly into her room, but her Mom must have super hearing.

"Clary?"

"Yes?"

Jocelyn appeared in the doorframe of the living room, her features and her voice incredibly calm but Clary knew better. It was only the calm before the storm, because no matter how open and free her Mom was, late partying and nightclubs weren't something that she would like her daughter to do.

"Anything you'd care to share?"

Clary bit her tongue because she knew how deep in trouble she was. She decided that she would try to avoid the subject as long as possible by answering by another question.

"Who's here?"

"Luke. He came by to wish you good luck for tomorrow, but guess what, you weren't here nor picking up your phone."

Jocelyn's voice was so calm that it was actually freaking Clary out: calm was always a bad sign. The last time her Mom had been calm like that had resulted with two weeks grounded, meaning two whole weeks without seeing simian, or going to Java Jones, or buying comics and books.

"Well I wanted to see the Institute at least once before being locked in it, and then we went out with Simon."

Clary did her best not to smirk victoriously as she observed her mother's features soften. She had said the magic word: Simon. To Jocelyn, Simon seemed to always be the reliable one, even though she knew as well as Clary did the dark stains of his past.

"You were with Simon?"

"Yes. But I left him flirting with some girl "

"_Simon_? Flirting with some girl?"

Her Mom raised a single eyebrow -and Clary cursed at her genes once again for not passing that feat to her- as if what I was saying was plainly impossible.

"Yes, he'll tell you all about it if you want, me I'm going to bed. Wouldn't want to be late tomorrow now would we?"

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

"_Stupid alarm_!"

Clary cursed at her clock, hitting the snooze button and wishing it could give her only five more minutes. Five minutes, it wasn't a lot to ask. Suddenly she rose up and looked at the digital numbers before squeaking and cursing. 7:35. She had been asking for five more minutes for an hour.

She quickly jumped in the shower and put on the first clothes that came to her before hopping on her Harley to drive to her new school. Her Mom had already dropped all her clothes and stuffs on Friday afternoon, so now Clary just had to bring her insignificant self. It was 7:59 when she arrived in the parking lot of the Institute.

"Score!"

Clary grinned when she saw that she had managed to not be late. She was completely aware that her Mom would lose it if she knew at what speed she had actually driven, but she didn't care, she was there on time. She took off her helmet and started walking in the building, readying herself for what was to come.

"Here we go."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So yeah, here is the first chapter completely rewritten at the third person. So tell me what you guys thought of it.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns every Mortal Instruments character mentioned in this.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	2. Little Girl

It was Monday morning and Jace was completely hangover. He rolled over on his bed to look at the time and startled up when he saw that school was starting in less than 30 minutes. He swiftly got up, wondering how he would get the gorgeous out of him in less than thirty minutes, and as he was rushing to his bathroom, he heard a slight knock on his door.

Maryse's popped in and her face immediately took a worried look as she was seeing her foster son still in pajamas. Jace kept himself from rolling his eyes at her obvious anxiety. He still couldn't understand how Mom could so easily worry for simple things such as getting up late.

" Jace, you're still not ready? It's not like you."

" I'm on my way."

" Well, come to my office when you're ready. Before 8am would be great. "

Once she closed the door behind her, Jace hopped in the shower, trying to remember what could have happened last night for him to be hangover. Slowly, he remembered that they finally had a lead on ... whatever that punk's name was, and so they went to Pandemonium to teach him manners.

And when they finally had been able to pin him somewhere to extracts informations out of him, a little ball of red barged in, claiming to be some saints who saves everyone's. Even screw ups like that prick. Jace tried to reason himself, saying that she had no idea of what that motherfucker had done, but still. When you don't know the crime, you don't improvise yourself as the Devil's lawyer.

Jace recalled how he thought she was beautiful before shaking his head of shock and denial. She was not! She was pretty maybe, average probably, annoying certainly! Of course, she had to be good hearted for she tried to save a total stranger, but that ... that didn't mean anything to Jace. And actually it meant nothing at all. Many people did that and went back to their normal lives unnoticed. Jace knew plenty of good hearted people who would have done the same. Walk into a room full of strangers to save another stranger... Yeah, who was he kidding?

Jace grunted of annoyance. He hated having his mind screwed like this. Especially in the morning, especially when he was hangover and especially by that nameless little redheaded hurl. He shook his head to empty it from any thoughts, and he hit dressed before going to Maryse's office.

On the way there, he found Alec who looked like someone just dug him up from his grave and Izzy who was looking as flawless as usual. None of them were really in the mood to talk, so they just nodded to one another as a greeting. Once they were all in Maryse's office, she told them about this new student that was coming on that very same day. Jace remembered how Maryse had been talking about the arrival of that girl for days, saying that she was the daughter of an old friend of hers and that the children should take the young on a tour of the school. He looked down at the file Maryse was showing them, and opened big goggling eyes as he saw the picture of ...

"Wait? Isn't it the girl from last night?"

"I'll do it."

"_What_?"

Even though only Izzy spoke, both Alec and her were looking at Jace with tennis balls eyes. They were both shocked by Jace sudden implication in anthing school related. Jace always was the kind of guys who just sat back and ignored people when it came for school.

Izzy hesitated to state something, but then shrugged and left, if Jace had decided to socialize, good for him. Alec, on the other hand, stayed a little longer. This was really an unusual behavior for Jace, but Alec knew how easily Jace could get carried away if he set his mind on something. The way Jace had looked at the redheaded girl last night and the precipitation he had to take care of her were saying more than Jace showed, and Alec knew. He left, not without trying to take the burden out of Jace's hands, and when it was only Jace and Maryse left, she told him that he would probably find the girl in the parking lot. Jace quickly headed in that direction, his heart beating faster than it should.

Once in the parking lot, Jace started looking for red, and once he finally spoted what he was looking for, he walked straight to the girl. She was standing next to a black bike, a helmet in her hand and a phone next to her ear. As she was speaking to God-knows-who, she turned and looked at Jace staright in the eyes for he was standing behind her.

He smirks at her, expecting her to blush like any other girl, but she surprised him by doing the exact opposite. She norrowed her eyes before paling and looking like she was wbout to pass out. Jace closed the small steps that were separating them, and once he was close enough, he heard what she was saying.

"Come on Si, even _I_ could tell that she was into you."

"..."

"Why should it bother me? Anyway I gotta go."

"..."

"No it's just that some people do not know the words 'personal space' and 'privacy'. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up and looked annoyedly at the phone before looking at Golden Boy once again. That was just her luck! Of all the freaking schools of that freaking city, _he_ had to be in the one she was transfered in. Why was destiny playing around with her like that? She looked at him up and down, putting as much disdain as she could muster in her gaze, and then she turned on her heels.

Jace couldn't belive what just happened. A girl just looked at him and turned away. What kind of girls did that? To _him_? This was unbelievable! Jace quickly shook his head and caught up the few feet between them to talk to her. There was no way he would let her get away like that.

"So little girl, you're the new girl?"

Jace wanted to throw his head to the wall. Could he have stated something more stupidly obvious? Who else would she be? The new spie the school never told them about?

"What do you want?"

"Hello rudeness, did no one ever taught the formal greetings? Especially to a god like me?"

Clary stopped on her tracks and check him out from head to toe. She knew she was staring, but he sort of gave her the permission to do so in stating he was god-like. Not that he wasn't, but that Clary had already determined it when they had been in the storage room.

Jace looked at the girl taking him in, seeing that she finally was acting normal by appreciating for what he was: stunningly attractive. But he didn't dwell on that. Jace was more focused on staring back at the girl, seeing things he did not see or rememeber from last night.

Her eyes were green, like her remembered, but the were apple-gree and tree leaves-green as he thought they were. Her skin was very pale, which reminded Jace of Izzy's skin, except that the girl had, almost invisible, small freckles all over her nose and her cheekbones. She was small, very small. So small that if Jace was looking straight in front of him, he wouldnt be able to see her. But what Jace remembered the most was her hair. Her redd hair remind him of the dying sun in the arising. She tear him away from his contemplation by saying:

"You want to talk about rude? Who's calling the other 'little girl'. I have a name as far as I'm aware of."

"You did not give it to me last night."

"Like I'm going to give my name to some creep!"

"That hurts!"

Jace feigned a hurt expression and placed his hand on his heart, forming a 'o' with his mouth. The girl glared at him before making her way toward the Institute's doors. Once again Jace caught her up, except that this time, he properly introduced himself.

"I am Jace Wayland by the way, son of the directors and your humble servitor to show you around in this Hell hole also called high school."

Clary narrowed her eyes at this shameless lie. Did he think that she was some stupid random girl ready to fall for his looks?

"I thought that the directors' name was Lightwood?"

"Technicalities. So what is your first class?"

"I'm not going to get rid of you, am I?"

Jace shook his head at her and she seemed to internally deliberate for a moment, certainly evaluating the pros and the cons, and then she surprised Jace and herself by saying:

"I'll let you help me, only if you tell what was wrong with that dude yesterday."

"None your business. Don't worry your pretty little red head about it."

"Then don't worry your pretty big blond head with me, I'll find my way around!"

And with those words, the girl bolted to the door before Jace could do or say anything. After a few seconds of shock, he started going after her, but then he thought better of it and so he went back to Maryse's office, praying that she would not be there. As he walked inside the room, Jace saw what that his prayer had been answered and he did what he should have done from the begininning, he looked at the girl's file.

Her name was Clarissa 'Clary' Fray and she was 16. She was living alone with her mother downtown and had nothing really special which would actually justify her presence here. Usually, people going to the Institute were all 'sons of'. But Maryse has been talking about her for days, and said that she knew Clary's Mom, Jace just had the impression that there was a bit more than she let appear.

Apparently Clary was really good at Mechanics and Arts. And her first class was Literature, which meant class with Jace (and he was going to be late, if he stayed in this office a minute more.). Jace bolted out of Maryse's office and he went straight in Literature which was, fortunately for Jace, not far away from where he has been. He arrived in the classroom just as the bell rang and after trying (abd failing) to find his redhead, Jace went to his usual seat.

As he sat down, Jac realized what he just thought. _His_ redhead? Something was definitely wrong with him. He shook his head to clear it and looked at the person who was trying to sit next to him, ready to tell him to fuck off and that he should kow better as no one ever sits next to Jace. But that's he realized it was her.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So here was chapter two, what did you think of it.**

**So yeah, sorry if I wasn't clear on the previous chapter, but yeah, this story and Another Chance are the same. Except that this one is from the third person point of view, so there will be many other stuffs coming along. I'm really sorry for those who read all the other chapters, but I couldn't write anymore in the first person for this story. I was trying again and again, but it couldn't come out, so I decided to rewrite it all in the third person instead of dropping the story. And I highly recommend that you reread the chapters, because they will be more insightful about certain things. Sorry again.**

****Oh, and I wrote this 'song' about TMI, so,yeah, I'd love it if you checked it out and let me your impressions.****

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns every Mortal Instruments character mentioned in this.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	3. Meet the Devil

**So to know why there's been such a delay, go check my profile. **

Clary did her best to repress an annoyed sigh as she sat next to Jace. It was like fate just assigned her, her own private stalker. Sure it always felt good to the ego to have an handsome guy being interested in you, but this particular handsome guy had been way too ... _annoying_ to Clary's taste. And rude. And let's not forget arrogant. And did she mentioned the part where he was annoying?

Because his smirk alone was annoying her. Clary dreaded the hour to come and made a mental note to herself that she'd loudly and longly complained to Simon when she'd have him on the phone. She hated smirking people. They always reminded her of _him_. Of how she used to love his little smirk, and how this smirk turned out to be deceiving and hiding someone that she didn't know in the end.

Jace looked at Clary taking out of her bag her notepad and pen before she gave all her attention to the teacher. He recalled that her file said that she was a straight-A student which made Jace smirk. She definitely didn't look like a classical straight-A student. She didn't have nerdy glasses that hid her vibrant green eyes, she didn't that serious look that Jace so often saw on teacher's pets faces and she didn't have braces to complete this cliché of a nerd.

But still, she seemed passionated by what the teacher was saying. That was until he gave them the title of the next book that they would study. Les Liaisons Dangereuses. Jace repressed himself from bursting out loud when Clary opened big wide eyes at the revelation of the book and he decided to tease her about it : "Afraid of a book, little girl?"

Clary turned her head to glare at the annoying person that was Jace Wayland, and despite her irritation built up toward him, she did her best not to drool. She thought in how it should be forbidden to be this gorgeous and on how Jace was probably prohibited to go in some unknown countries because of his looks. He was more than gorgeous, he was perfect. Perfection sitting next to her with the perfect face to draw: angular, symmetric, flawless, careless, rebellious, sexy ... Clary tamed her crazy and wandering thoughts and resolved on being polite and at least acknowledging him and his understandable statement:

"What do you mean?"

"You should have seen your face. It was priceless!" Jace said all the while placing his hands before his eyes as if they were glasses and chuckling a little more as Clary narrowed her eyes at him and snapped back her attention on her papers as she mumbled:

"Well, looks like I have my own private stalker, now!"

"You have no idea, _Clary_."

Clary did her best to keep her face straight as she wondered how in the Hell he could know her name. She pondered for a moment on the question before she reasoned that if he was the directors' son, maybe he heard of her coming, but it was still creepy. Clary thoroughly concentrated on taking notes of what the professor was saying, as she did her best to ignore Jace's stare on her and she thought that gorgeous people were out of practice on how to interact with normal people. What did he think? That because he was handsome beyond words, he could creepily look at people like that?

"_What_?" Clary snapped when she couldn't bear his intense stare anymore. Jace seemed a little bit taken aback before he looked back on the white board.

"Nothing. It's just that normal people don't _"

"... Don't talk to me about _normal_!" Clary cut him off. "You beat up a guy for no apparent reason, you snuck up on me this morning, listening to a private conversation I was having on the phone, and you followed me around and kept on calling me 'little girl' even though you knew my name! Normal people don't do that!"

"How can you think that I'm normal with the marvelous looks that I have?" Jace automatically replied, a smirk plastered on his face.

Clary heavily sighed, and Jace chuckled, keeping for himself what he thought of her passionate. From the corner of his eye, he watched her checking at the time and grimacing as she saw that the numbers weren't going as fast as she wanted them.

Mr Aldertee talked for half an hour about the last book they studied, lingering longer than he should on the sexual innuendos in Romeo and Juliet, and then he asked his class with a radiant smile to team up with their neighbour in order to write something about the story. Whatever the form, he wanted something to come out of their brains.

Jace ostentatiously turned to Clary and crookedly smiled to her as he asked: "So do you want to do Romeo, since you're such a badass?"

"I'm not a badass." Clary grumbled under her breath. Jace chuckled and enumerated on his fingers:

"Well, you intervene in fights, you ride a bike, you apparently cannot stop yourself to shut me up, so, yeah, for your not even first hour in this school, I'd say you're quite a badass."

Clary was about to retort when Mr. Aldertee walked to their table and smiled with benevolence to Clary: "Clarissa, if you don't feel up to it, you can pass on this one."

Jace watched the redhead plaster a polite smile on her face as she assured the teacher that she wanted to do the exercise. To Jace's greatest surprise, she even told Mr. Aldertee that Jace and her were thinking on writing song lyrics on prose so the song would take place at the very moment Romeo drinks the poison.

The teacher nodded, and went back to vulture through his class. Jace waited for Aldertee to be out of ear range before he mocked:

"So we are planning a song? Do we have a melody or something in mind?"

"Who do you take me for? Mozart?" Clary said with big eyes, talking to Jace as if he just said the stupidest thing on Earth. "Do you know Broken from Seether and Amy Lee?"

Jace nodded, and so Clary explained him that she was only planning on using the melody. Jace agreed to her idea, and they both started to work on plausible lyrics that would fit the melody. As she was writing down the ideas they were coming up with, Clary couldn't help but notice how many times his eyes drifted in her direction.

And each time they did, Clary couldn't help but be intrigued by them. It was something beyond the golden of his irises that was calling to her, it was about what they held. Jace's eyes were full, too full, of emotions that he seemed to try hiding by being a gigantic arrogant ass.

After a few minutes of brainstorming, Jace and Clary finally agreed on some decent lyrics.

**(AN: Jace is in bold, Clary in Italics):**

**I take from thou my love**

**Thy last and coldest kiss**

**I take for thou my live**

**My last drink**

**And ...**

**Those are my last words**

**My last looks and touch**

**Because thou's lying here**

**Leaving me here in pain**

**'Cause I'm broken**

**'Cause I'm frozen**

**'Cause I'm open**

**Like thou are in here**

**Thou aren't breathing**

**But I'll join thou**

**Soon enough**

_Hold on to me my love_

_Just for a love kiss time_

_Hold on to me my love_

_Don't leave me here_

_Thou promised me thy life_

_So let me give thou mine too_

_With thy sweet dagger_

_We'll never be apart_

_'Cause I'm broken_

_'Cause I'm frozen_

_'Cause I'm open_

_Like thou are in here_

_'Cause I'm broken_

_'Cause I'm frozen_

_'Cause I'm open_

_Like thou aren't breathing_

"Well, I think we did a pretty good job." Jace said with a smirk, and even though Clary internally agreed, she still rolled her eyes thinking that modesty wasn't something Mr. Cocky must have heard off before.

Jace copied the lyrics on his notepad, thinking that this could actually get him a good grade in music, and then he looked at the redhead, wondering if he could push his luck and make her bend his way. He pondered for a few minutes, and when Clary mildly smiled to him, he asked: "Do you have music class?"

Clary shook her head no and waited for Jace to go on

"You should, as extra credits, and we could sing the song. Um ... What do you think?"

"I don't know, I have to think about it." Clary said with a shrug before she confessed: "I wanted to go to the auto shop after school, I heard there is one in here."

Clary expectantly looked at Jace, waiting with sparkles for him to confirm the rumour, but all she hit was a gawking Jace.

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you even a girl?"

"_What_?" Clary repeated, her voice an octave higher. She tried to hide the hurt of his comment, but then Jace explained himself:

"Most girls don't go to auto-shops, nor bike for that matter." Jace pointed out.

"Well, I'm sure that most girls drool over you and venerate the dirt you walk on." Clary snapped back, hurt by the fact that he considered more like a dude than a girl.

Jace stared at her with a small smirk, a little bit taken aback by her reaction, but before he could say anything, Mr. Aldertee leaned over their table and took their paper to read it. After a few moment, he graded A+ and congratulated them on their good work. As he was walking away, the bell rang and Clary gathered her stuffs as quickly as possible and rushed out of the classroom.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

The rest of the day went by slowly, and Clary cursed the two other classes that she had to share with Jace. Being around him was like having her emotions on a swing. As much as she could find him annoying as Hell, Clary still saw a side of him quite sweet. Quite.

But as soon as she walked into her last class, Clary forgot about all her sort of worries. Arts. Clary always liked to draw, it was her everything, her drug. Drawing was all she had been thinking all day long, and now she couldn't wait to get her hands on pencils and colours to finally let her emotions out.

As she introduced herself to Madame Dorothea, the professor smiled as if Clary was her Christmas gift.

"Yes, you're the young Miss Fray? I've seen your drawings that came along with your application. I'm afraid there isn't much left for me to teach you, but anyway it not was this class is about. This class is about unleashing your imagination. And I heard that your imagination is quite overflowing."

Clary blinked of incomprehension and Madame Dorothea explained herself: "Yes, M. Aldertee told me that you wrote a song in less than five minutes."

"Oh, um … I wasn't alone. Jace Wayland helped too." Clary mumbled, trying to turn the spotlight away from her. Madame Dorothea raised an eyebrow at her before she said:

"Well, you should take Music as extra credits, I know that he already takes this class. If you team up, I'm sure it will come out splendid."

Clary politely smiled, all the while wondering in what crazy world Jace and her would be 'splendid'. She took a random seat at a table in the back and took her sketchpad out of her bag and she looked at the drawing she had started during lunch. It was a drawing of him, and the way he and her used to be, but their faces were missing, like in all the drawings she made of them. The problem was that Clary still didn't know how she felt about him. She knew she was angry and revolted, but there was something more about him, and she still didn't figure out what it was.

Clary tore her eyes from the drawing in order to shake away from her head all those thoughts, and that's when she saw the sculpture rising before her eyes. The sculpture was made of clay, and Clary had to hold her jaw to prevent it from falling of awe. She could see all the details of the man's body, all his muscles, all his veins, it was almost as if he was alive. Clary blushed as she thought that the person who made it must have marvellous hands. Hands which would make some people very happy.

Slowly, Clary let her eyes travel up to the person who was still modelling the sculpture, thinking that it was almost as if he was sensually caressing the clay, and she surprisingly recognised the black haired guy from the night before. Clary grimaced as she thought that she was cursed for ending up with the psychos of the club.

He must have sensed Clary staring at him because his electric blue eyes suddenly drifted to her. She politely smiled, ready to compliment his work but she quickly stopped herself when she saw that he was looking down at her with anger hostility. Clary frowned, ready to ask him what was his problem, but at this precise moment, the bell rang, and the Devil's head popped in:

"So little girl, ready for your first Music class in the Institute?"

"Go away, Devil!" Clary said gritting her teeth as she put back in her bag her school stuffs.

"Devil? Don't I look more like an Angel?" Jace responded with a smirk, and he even took the pose to try to make her at least smile.

"And isn't Lucifer a Fallen Angel?" Clary retorted, rolling her eyes as she thought that he was really Lucifer, the Angel of light who had fallen for vanity. Could this image fit any more? The Devil smiled to me before turning his golden head to his friend.

"What about you, Alec? Do you think that I'm a Fallen Angel?"

"I don't care, Jace." Alec said with a heave, making Jace frown. "Let the girl be. If she doesn't want to go to your Music class, it's probably because she sings like Eureka."

Clary's eyes double-sized as she realised what he was insinuating and she asked him to clear himself: "From the Little Mermaid?"

"Yes, who else?"

"I didn't know you were so into girls cartoons. Maybe you're not as a man as you look like."

Even though the glare Alec gave her frightened Clary, it also allowed her to know that she was right: Alec was gay. Gay and in the closet. Ale glowered at Clary for a few more seconds before he said: "Whatever. I am heading out of here."

Once he was out, Clary started following him because She didn't want to stay alone with the Devil in a room. She was still planning on going to the auto shop to take care of her baby, when the Devil grabbed my arm: "You know, if you don't come to the class, I'm going to think that Alec was right about your singing abilities."

"And why should I care about what you think?"

"Okay, let's put it another way." Jace took out of his pocket a set of keys and played with them in front of Clary's face. "You come to music and I open for you the auto shop with unlimited access."

Clary looked at the keys with envy, internally debating on what she should do. If she accepted his offer, it was as if she sold her soul to the Devil. But in the other hand, he was promising her unlimited access, and this meant she would be able to pamper her baby all she wanted.

Sent from my iPad.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So here was chapter tyre, what did you think of it.**

**So yeah, sorry if I wasn't clear on the previous chapter, but yeah, this story and Another Chance are the same. Except that this one is from the third person point of view, so there will be many other stuffs coming along. I'm really sorry for those who read all the other chapters, but I couldn't write anymore in the first person for this story. I was trying again and again, but it couldn't come out, so I decided to rewrite it all in the third person instead of dropping the story. And I highly recommend that you reread the chapters, because they will be more insightful about certain things. Sorry again.**

****Oh, and I wrote my first oneshot, so,yeah, I'd love it if you checked it out and let me your impressions.****

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns every Mortal Instruments character mentioned in this.**

**Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9, Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


End file.
